DC Animated Movie Universe
| image = | based on = Characters by DC Comics | starring = | studio = Warner Bros. Animation DC Entertainment | distributor = Warner Home Video | released = 2014–present | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = | italic title = no }} DC Animated Movie Universe (DCAMU) is an American media franchise and shared universe centered on a series of superhero films, produced by Warner Bros. Animation and DC Entertainment and distributed by Warner Home Video. The films are part of the DC Universe Animated Original Movies line, based on the comic books published by DC Comics, and feature plot elements inspired by The New 52 continuity. The shared universe was first teased in the post-credits scene of Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox and was established by crossing over common plot elements, settings, cast, and characters. The first film in the DCAMU was Justice League: War, which was released in 2014; sequels to it, Son of Batman, and Justice League Dark co-exist with this continuity. As of 2019, thirteen films have been distributed. Films ''Justice League: War'' (2014) During an investigation in Gotham City, Bruce Wayne / Batman encounters Hal Jordan / Green Lantern who together discover a Mother Box which prompts Clark Kent / Superman to attack the duo. They later meet Diana Prince / Wonder Woman, Barry Allen / The Flash, Victor Stone / Cyborg and Billy Batson / Shazam to team up and take down the posing threat of Darkseid. The film was released on January 21, 2014 and is based on the comic book “Justice League: Origin” by Geoff Johns and Jim Lee. It features the voice talents of Jason O'Mara as Batman, Alan Tudyk as Superman, Michelle Monaghan as Wonder Woman, Christopher Gorham as The Flash, Justin Kirk as Green Lantern, Shemar Moore as Cyborg, Sean Astin as Shazam, Steven Blum as Darkseid, and Rocky Carroll as Dr. Silas Stone. It is the first film in the DC Animated Movie Universe. A sequel to the film, Justice League: Throne of Atlantis, was released January 13, 2015. ''Son of Batman'' (2014) Bruce Wayne discovers he has a violent son named Damian who was raised by a secret organization called the League of Assassins led by Ra’s al Ghul. Meanwhile, Slade Wilson / Deathstroke hunts down Damian for revenge because he took his place as heir to the League of Assassins. The film was released on April 22, 2014 and is based on the comic book “Batman and Son” by Grant Morrison and Andy Kubert. The film introduces Damian Wayne to the universe. A sequel to the film, Batman vs. Robin, was released on April 22, 2015. ''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' (2015) When Atlantean warriors attack a submarine crew, Arthur Curry / Aquaman must team up with the Justice League to stop his evil brother, Orm Marius / Ocean Master, who leads the attack, and also plans to steal the throne of Atlantis for himself in order to wage war against the surface. The film was released on January 13, 2015 and is based on comic book “Throne of Atlantis” by Geoff Johns and Ivan Reis. The film introduces Aquaman to the universe. A tie-in film titled Nightwing and Robin was released set during the events of the film. ''Batman vs. Robin'' (2015) Batman trains his son Damian to become a new version of Robin, although he does not completely agree with his father's “No Killing” rule and believes his own destiny lies within a secret society. The film was released on April 7, 2015. The film features the Court of Owls. The film is loosely based on the comic book “Batman: The Court of Owls”,Batman Vol. 2, Issues 1-6 as well as sharing influences from "Batman and Robin: Born to Kill".Batman and Robin Vol. 2, Issues 1-8 A sequel to the film, Batman: Bad Blood, was released in January 2016 ''Batman: Bad Blood'' (2016) With Bruce Wayne missing, Dick Grayson takes up the mantle of Batman but finds himself teaming up with Damian Wayne and the mysterious Batwoman and Batwing to face a new threat involving the mysterious Heretic and Damian's mother Talia al Ghul. The film was released on January 20, 2016. It features an original story by J.M. DeMatteis. It introduces Batwoman and Batwing to the universe. Batgirl (Barbara Gordon in the Burnside costume) also makes a non-speaking cameo appearance at the very end of the movie, right before the end credits. ''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' (2016) Batman encourages Damian to join a group of young heroes known as the Teen Titans lead by Koriand’r / Starfire that consist of Raven, Beast Boy, and Blue Beetle. Meanwhile, a demon known as Trigon possesses the Justice League who are forced to be confronted by the Titans. The film premiered at WonderCon in Los Angeles on March 26, 2016. It introduces the Teen Titans to the universe. It features an original story by Bryan Q. Miller. ''Justice League Dark'' (2017) After a series of demonic attacks in Washington, D.C., Metropolis and Gotham, Batman and the Justice League request John Constantine for help who recruits a team of supernatural heroes consisting of Zatanna, Boston Brand / Deadman, Jason Blood / Etrigan the Demon and Alec Holland / Swamp Thing to stop it. The film was released digitally on January 24, 2017 and on DVD and Blu-ray on February 7, 2017. It is an adaptation of Peter Milligan's "Justice League Dark" series and introduces the team of the same name to the universe. ''Teen Titans: The Judas Contract'' (2017) The Titans gain a new team member, Terra, who seems to have ulterior motives as they take on the mercenary, Slade Wilson / Deathstroke, and a terrorist cult led by Brother Blood. The film was released April 4, 2017 and is based on the comic book "The Judas Contract" by Marv Wolfman and George Perez. ''Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay'' (2018) Amanda Waller recruits a team of criminals known as Task Force X which consists of Floyd Lawton / Deadshot, Harleen Quinzel / Harley Quinn, George Harkness / Captain Boomerang, Ben Turner / Bronze Tiger, Sameer Park / Copperhead and Crystal Frost / Killer Frost to retrieve a mystical object while they are confronted by other villainous masterminds who are also after that artifact, including an immortal being known as Vandal Savage and Professor Zoom. The film was announced at the 2017 San Diego Comic Con and was released on DVD and Blu-ray on April 10, 2018. It features an original story by Alan Burnett. ''The Death of Superman'' (2018) When a monster dubbed Doomsday crashes down to Earth, it begins a destructive rampage which triggers the Justice League and later Lex Luthor to come and stop it. When all attempts fail, they come to realization they need Superman to kill it. Despite the story being previously adapted in the first DC Universe Animated Original Movie (though not in the DCAMU), Superman: Doomsday, this said movie greatly altered and condensed the original comic story to fit it within a 75-minute runtime. The Death of Superman was written to be much more faithful to the original story; according to DC's Tim Beedle, the film is "much less condensed and will include many of the fan-favorite moments from the story that were left out of Doomsday". ''Reign of the Supermen'' (2019) Six months after the death of Superman, the world is introduced to Superboy, Steel, the Eradicator and Cyborg Superman fighting to claim the Superman title. Reign of the Supermen is the second part of a two-part film that started with The Death of Superman and was released in January 2019. The film is based on the comic storyline of the same name which was a follow up to The Death of Superman comic. The film features Superboy, Steel, the Eradicator and Cyborg Superman. It was released digitally on January 15, 2019 and was released on Blu-ray and DVD January 29. ''Batman: Hush'' (2019) A mysterious criminal known as Hush is determined to destroy both the crime-fighting career and personal life of Batman, which has already been complicated by a relationship with Catwoman. The film was announced at San Diego Comic-Con on July 20, 2018, it was released digitally on July 19, 2019 and was released on Blu-ray and DVD on August 6, 2019. It stars Jason O'Mara as Batman, Geoffrey Arend as Hush, Jerry O'Connell as Superman and Jennifer Morrison as Catwoman. The film is based on the comic book of the same name. ''Wonder Woman: Bloodlines'' (2019) Wonder Woman goes up against enemies from the past who form the infamous Villainy Inc. The film was announced in July 2019 and was released October 5, 2019 on digital platforms and was released October 22, 2019 on 4K Ultra HD and Blu-ray. Rosario Dawson reprises her role as Diana Prince / Wonder Woman from previous films. Expanded setting ''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox'' The post-credits scene in Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox sets up the events of Justice League: War, the film that officially began the DCAMU. A plot point in the film is revisited and expanded in Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay, which also belongs to the DCAMU continuity. ''Constantine: City of Demons'' City of Demons was originally released as a five episode animated web miniseries that was released March 24, 2018 on the CW Seed with Matt Ryan reprising his role as John Constantine, from previous media. An animated film was released October 4, 2018 on 4K Ultra HD and Blu-ray, featuring footage from the series combined with new extended footage. Writer J. M. DeMatteis stated the series is not a continuation of the live-action television series Constantine, but is in the same universe as Justice League Dark. He further added that "time will tell" whether the show is part of the Arrowverse. Peter Girardi referred to the show as part of the "Constantine animated universe". ''Teen Titans Go! vs. Teen Titans'' The DCAMU versions of Nightwing, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven appear in Teen Titans Go! vs. Teen Titans, with Sean Maher briefly reprising his role as Nightwing. They first appear when the two Titans teams from the 2003 Teen Titans animated series and the 2013 Teen Titans Go! animated series are escaping from Santa Claus by traveling to alternate dimensions. They are later summoned to fight alongside the Titans of Infinite Earths against Hexagon. Timeline The beginning of Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay is set after the events of Justice League: Throne of Atlantis. The short film Nightwing and Robin is set during the events of Justice League: Throne of Atlantis. Comic books ''Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay'' The digital-first series Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay was released on March 21, 2018, and features 12 digital issues. It serves as a sequel to the film of the same name. ''The Death of Superman: Part 1'' On August 1, 2018, DC announced a 12-part, weekly digital comic series titled The Death of Superman: Part 1. This series, written by veteran Superman writer Louise Simonson serves as a prequel to the film. Some aspects of the series contradict events previously established in the DC Animated Movie Universe, most notably the Parademon invasion as depicted in Justice League: War. In the US, retailer Best Buy offered an exclusive "Deluxe Edition" Blu-ray containing a hardcover graphic novel titled The Death of Superman: The Wake, which compiles the last four chapters of the series. In these chapters, Superman's colleagues share memories of their friend as they clean up the debris of the damaged Hall of Justice. Recurring cast and characters Crew Reception Sales performances Sales figures below represent DVD sales and, when available, Blu-ray sales in the United States. International sales, digital sales, and rentals are not included. Ratings See also * DC Animated Universe * DC Extended Universe References External links * DC Movie titles at dccomics.com Category:Media franchises introduced in 2013 Category:Continuity (fiction) Category:DC Comics dimensions Category:Fictional universes Category:Mythopoeia Category:American animated films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:DC Animated Movie Universe